O Adeus a Uma Estrela
by Veneficus
Summary: Hermione está a acabar o seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela gosta de alguém e ele gosta dela, mas eles não sabem que são correspondidos! Harry e Rony tentam ajudar!
1. Pensamentos e Sustos

O Adeus a Uma Estrela   
  
  
  
Por lil nena  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens do livro Harry Potter que uso na minha história me pertence! Elas são da JK Rowling, e só dela!   
  
  
  
@ Olá a todos! Esta é a minha primeira história, portanto sejam bonzinhos comigo! Desculpem os erros gramaticais, mas já não vivo em Portugal há algum tempo e nem escrevo português desde então, mas eu espero que entendam tudo, e que gostem da história que ainda só está no começo! No final da leitura, enviem-me um comentário, por favor! Beijinhos! *Lil Nena* @  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'.....' pensamentos  
  
"..." alguém esta a falar  
  
*"..."* alguém está a usar uma frase de outra pessoa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO #1  
  
  
  
"Hermione... Por que é que te tens de ir? Por quê? A melhor estudante que Hogwarts jamais teve vai-se embora em uma semana. Por quê?!? Às vezes desejo profundamente que eu pudesse voltar atrás, e que te tivesse tratado melhor. Mas também! O que é que se podia esperar? Ela é amiga daquele causa-trabalhos do Potter, e do seu ajudante, o menino Weasley! Ah, se ela estivesse na Sonserina... Que maravilhoso cérebro que ela seria, além disso eu gos-". Os pensamentos de Severo Snape foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. "Quem será a esta hora?!?!"  
  
"Entra!" Assim que a autorização foi dada, a porta abriu-se, revelando a assistente principal da escola de magia, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Severo, só te quero lembrar da reunião na sala dos professores, esta tarde."  
  
"Reunião? Que reunião?", perguntou Snape.  
  
"Não te faças de esperto comigo, Severo! Não te esqueças que já foste meu aluno, e que eu sei de todos os teus truques para faltares aos encontros entre professores! Essa então da *"reunião, que reunião?"* já é velha, meu filho. Deixa-me ver o que vem a seguir: *"Oh! Não sabia! Desculpa-me mas não posso ir, porque tenho uma poção a fazer que requer toda a minha atenção."* Estou certa ou não?"  
  
Snape simplesmente deu-lhe uma das suas famosas rosnadelas, e respondeu: "Sim, estás certa, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir? Por favor, Minerva, diz que eu estou doente! Não me apetece ir a uma dessas estúpidas reuniões, onde só tentam fazer com que idiotas sem massa cinzenta passem de ano."  
  
"Anda lá, Severo! Não sejas tão rabugento! Sabes perfeitamente bem que esta reunião é importante. É a última do ano, pela barba de Merlim! O que é que custa?"  
  
"Custa-me muito! Mas OK, desde que pares de buzinar no meu ouvido todas as minhas desculpas e faltas que dei às reuniões....", respondeu-lhe Snape.  
  
"Assim é que é, meu querido colega. Vamos embora, que Alvo já deve estar a esperar-nos."  
  
Com isto, Minerva McGonagall saiu do escritório de Severo Snape. O rabugento professor de poções estava a seu lado, e qualquer pensamento sobre Hermione Granger, ou qualquer outro estudante, que estivesse a passar pela sua cabeça anteriormente ficou nesse momento guardado, fechado dentro do seu escritório!  
  
***   
  
Enquanto isso, no dormitório das raparigas da Grifinória......  
  
"Por quê? Por que é que eu me tenho de ir? Agora que eu estava a gostar tanto, depois que o Harry matou Voldemort! Por que agora, que eu estava a começar a me divertir tanto...Vou sentir tanta falta desta escola! As classes, a biblioteca, o Grande Salão, os professores - contando com o Snape... Snape. Merlim, desde que Voldemort morreu ele mudou tanto! Claro que ele continua a ser o mesmo professor: rabugento, e favorecedor dos Sonserinos; mas algo nele mudou. É impressão minha, ou está ele mais bonito? O cabelo preto que ele tem já não está oleoso, mas sim, forte e saudável. Os seus olhos já não parecem tão frios como antes. Ele até está muito sexy, para dizer a verdade. Ai, se alguém me ouvisse a dizer isto! Até parece que gosto dele, ou algo... Coisa que eu não faço! Eu sou uma Grifinória, e nós não gostamos dos Sonserinos... Pois não? Eu não gosto daquele rato das cavernas, pois não? Oh, Merlim! Que vou fazer-"  
  
"Hermione?", chamou a voz de Gina Weasley.  
  
"GINA! Que susto que me deste! Não faças isso!"  
  
"Desculpa, mas bati à porta e ninguém me respondeu! Que 'tás a fazer?"  
  
"O mesmo pergunto eu! Que fazes aqui?"  
  
"Eh? Não necessitas de falar assim comigo! Eu só te vim chamar para irmos comer, porque o Harry me pediu!"  
  
"Desculpa-me, Gina. Eu estava só a pensar no Sn... Nos testes de fim de ano! É! Só isso, mais nada!"  
  
"Oh! Vamos, senão o Rony não nos vai deixar em paz com as suas rabugices!"  
  
"É, o teu irmão pode ser bem chato quando quer. Então, desde que ele namora com a Parvati..."  
  
"Tens razão. Vamos embora."  
  
"Sim, 'bora."  
  
As duas raparigas continuaram numa animada conversação, enquanto desciam as escadas do dormitório para a sala comunal. Quando lá chegaram, elas deram com um mal-humorado Rony e com um risonho Harry. Depois de gozarem com o Rony o que chega-se, os quatro amigos foram comer, e todos os pensamentos ficaram para trás!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@ Então, estão a gostar da minha história? Espero que sim! Por favor, mandem-me comentários!!! Para o fazer, só tem de carregar nesse botãozinho roxo no lado esquerdo do vosso monitor ^_^. Muitos beijinhos para todos! ") 


	2. O Plano

O Adeus a Uma Estrela  
  
  
  
Por lil nena  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens do livro Harry Potter que uso na minha história me pertence! Elas são da JK Rowling, e só dela!  
  
  
  
Olá a todos mais uma vez! Nunca pensei receber reviews e, muito menos, uns tão bons como os que me mandaram! Um muito obrigada para a Sarah Snape2 e para Noctivague. Vocês fizeram o meu dia com as vossas palavras!!!!! (Noctivague, se você quiser, você pode betar a minha história! Eu não me importo! ;-) E ficarei muito agradecida!) xoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
E, agora, ao capítulo #2!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'.....' pensamentos  
  
"..." alguém está a falar  
  
*"..."* alguém está a usar uma frase de outra pessoa.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Como previsto, Severo chegou tarde de novo ao seu escritório, e o pior é que ele estava com uma grande dor de cabeça, graças às palhaçadas de Dumbledore. A reunião não foi mais do que Severo pensava; muito pelo contrário, foi tudo o que ele tinha imaginado. Falar de notas e tentar passar de ano alunos sem massa cinzenta na cabeça é extremamente aborrecido! Então, se estás a tentar passar Grifinórios, como McGonagall estava! Imagine-se passar Longbottom, só porque ele se esforçou muito nos estudos, e porque era um dos melhores estudantes de herbologia! É maluquice!!! Autêntico suicídio! Ele pode ser muito bom em herbologia, mas em poções não é nada! Severo até duvidava se Neville conseguia ferver um chá!  
  
Continuando a resmungar sobre os acontecimentos do dia, Severo Snape fez o curto passeio até ao seu quarto. A primeira coisa que fez foi checar o seu horário. "Hum... Amanhã só tenho de dar aulas à tarde. E, ainda por cima, a única aula que tenho é Sonserina e Grifinória, dois períodos. Interessante! Oh... Merlim, como me pude esquecer? Hermione...... Aquela pensa que é uma sabe-tudo, mas, no final, ela não passa de uma sabe-nada. Amanhã vou ter de aturar mais uma vez o ~Dream Team~. A autoritária da Granger, o puxa-saco do Weasley e o convencido do Potter. Mas, também, todos os Grifinórios o são!" Snape continuou com a sua resmunguice, esquecendo-se dos pensamentos que ele teve só numas horas antes. Até se deitar, ele continuou no seu mau estado de espírito; mas, quando a sua cabeça bateu na almofada, todos os pensamentos voaram mais rápido do que se pudesse dizer boa noite e, em vez disso, um profundo sono tomou o seu lugar.  
  
Enquanto isso, uns poucos andares mais acima, mais precisamente nos dormitórios dos rapazes na torre da Grifinória, Harry e Rony estavam extremamente concentrados a fazer um plano para juntar duas pessoas. Claro que nenhum dos envolvidos sabia do plano dos dois Grifinórios, e de certeza que eles não o saberiam até este estar completo e com muito sucesso. Estes dois ignorantes eram, com muita surpresa, Hermione e o Professor Snape. Muito antes de eles o notarem, já os rapazes tinham reparado que, entre o professor e a aluna, algo mais se passava. Os olhares que eles davam um para o outro, quando pensavam que a pessoa das suas afeições, assim como as outras pessoas ao redor, estava distraída e não notaria era certamente de alguém apaixonado. Rony bem o sabia, porque ele tinha dado esse olhar durante muito tempo a Hermione. Mas, passado esse tempo todo, e sem nenhum sinal de ser correspondido, Rony tinha perdido a fé e tinha dado, ao invés, todo o seu amor à sua nova namorada, Lilá Brown. Por seu turno, Harry nunca sentiu tais afeições pela melhor amiga. Claro, ele tinha sentido amor por ela, mas este era amor de um irmão para uma irmã. Além disso, quando se graduasse, ele ia pedir a mão em casamento à sua namorada já por dois anos, Gina Weasley. Agora, a menos de uma semana da escola acabar, eles estavam a planear juntar a amiga e o professor. Como, eles ainda não o sabiam, mas de uma coisa eles tinham certeza - no final de tudo, Hermione seria a senhora Snape!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Como talvez já tenham notado, eu escrevo os nomes das personagens, das casas e, muito brevemente, das poções e dos sortilégios em Inglês. Esta é a minha segunda língua e, além disso, só li os 5 livros nesta mesma língua; infelizmente, não os consegui comprar em Português. Às vezes, eu não vou conseguir traduzir de Inglês para Português letra por letra, mas eu tentarei o meu melhor!   
  
  
  
* Dicionário *:  
  
  
  
1. Dream Team - Time dos Sonhos. Este é o nome dado aos três amigos, Harry, Hermione e Rony.  
  
  
  
Então? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Se gostaram, carreguem nesse botãozinho roxo, à esquerda no vosso monitor, e mandem-me um review! Se não gostaram ou se vocês têm comentários, mandem-me um review na mesma! Mas sejam bonzinhos, ok?  
  
Lil Nena 


	3. A Sala dos Requerimentos

O Adeus a uma Estrela  
  
  
  
Por Lil Nena  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blá, blá, blá... Vocês já sabem, né? Harry Potter não é meu! Não interessa aquilo que eu escreva, diga, ou quanto é que eu choro, J.K. Rowling apenas não me vai tirar desta miséria......  
  
  
  
@ Olá, pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo de "O Adeus a uma Estrela". Espero que gostem, e que continuem a mandar comentários tão bons como aqueles que me têm enviado até agora! Talvez alguns de vocês já tenham notado que os capítulos aparecem um pouco diferentes do que apareciam nos primeiros dias. Essas melhoras são todas graças à minha "beta-reader", Noctivague! Obrigada! ^_^ @  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'.....' pensamentos  
  
"..." alguém está a falar  
  
*"..."* alguém está a usar uma frase de outra pessoa  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO #3  
  
  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Rony, Hermione e Harry foram para o grande salão para tomar o pequeno almoço. A rapariga não podia deixar de notar os risos manhosos que os seus dois amigos tinham na cara. 'O que é que eles estão a tramar agora?', pensou ela. Quando se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, ela não podia aguentar mais aquele sorrisinho sacana que os dois amigos lhe deitavam na sua direcção, e finalmente perguntou: "O que é que se passa com vocês?". "Nada, por que perguntas, Mione?", respondeu-lhe Harry docemente, como se ele fosse o menino mais doce de todo o mundo. Infelizmente, isto só confirmou as suspeitas de Hermione de que algo se estava a passar. Algo que, com certeza, queria dizer ~sarilhos~, em letras vermelhas e bem grandes! Outra coisa que lhe estava também a incomodar era que ela tinha quase certeza de que os planos de Harry e Rony a envolviam também, e que ela não ia gostar daquilo que estava por vir. "Harry, o que é que vocês estão a esconder de mim? Qual é o sarilho em que vocês se querem meter agora? Qualquer que seja os vossos planos, eu já sei que se vão meter em sarilhos, porque geralmente suas maluquices dão nisso! Querem ser expulsos a menos de uma semana de se graduarem? Realmente, vocês rapazes..." Hermione não pôde continuar porque foi interrompida por Rony. "Mas, Mione! Tu nem sabes o que é que queremos fazer! Não te preocupes que tudo vai correr bem! O professor Sna- OUCH! Pra que é que foi isso Harry?!?", vendo o olhar assassino que o amigo lhe estava a mandar, Rony percebeu que já tinha dito demais. Felizmente, ninguém teve tempo de dizer nada, porque nesse instante o Professor Dumbledore levantou-se e pediu a todos silêncio e atenção. "Queridos estudantes e professores..." Nesta linha do discurso de Dumbledore, Hermione olhou para a mesa dos professores e notou com certo desdém que o mestre de poções não se encontrava no seu lugar usual. "...espero que tenham tido um bom pequeno almoço. Eu com certeza encontrei muito prazer em comer as deliciosas panquecas de canela. Ainda tenho de descobrir como é que os elfos as fazem... Voltando ao assunto anterior, eu só lhes queria dizer que, dentro de dois dias, vamos ter um baile de despedida. Portanto, é melhor vocês se prepararem, porque, quando entrarem no salão, a única coisa que não vão querer fazer é parar de dançar!" Discurso acabado, os alunos voltaram a falar entre si, mas, desta vez, o tema da conversa era a dança que estava por vir. As meninas já estavam a pensar no que usar, e os meninos já estavam a fazer apostas a ver quem ia ser a menina mais bonita do baile!  
  
No entanto, na mesa dos Grifinórios, Harry estava muito contente, porque viu logo que isto poderia ser uma oportunidade de juntar Snape e Mione que eles não podiam perder, mas, certamente, eles iam necessitar de ajuda. "Rony!", chamou Harry baixinho. "Que é que foi desta vez, Harry?", disse Rony, imitando a voz do amigo. "Rony, necessitamos de falar! Acabei de ter uma ideia para juntar você-sabe-quem-com-quem, mas vamos necessitar de ajuda!". "Harry! Rony!", chamou Hermione, "O que é que vocês dois continuam a fazer sentados? A campainha está quase a tocar, vocês não necessitam de ir para Adivinhação?". "Sim, sim Mione! A gente já vai! Que é que se passa contigo hoje? Por que é que tu não deixas de pegar no nosso pé?", perguntou Rony, irritado. "Rony," disse Harry baixinho, "eu creio que ela está num daqueles dias do mês...". "Oh!", disse Rony, com a cara tão vermelha como o seu cabelo! "Oh, calem-se, mas é! Só dizem bobeira vocês dois! Eu vou para Aritmética, vejo vocês depois! Fui!", disse Hermione para seus dois amigos.  
  
"Rony, a gente tem de falar! Mas Mione não pode ouvir. Além disso, como eu disse antes, nós vamos necessitar de ajuda.", disse Harry. "Qual é o teu plano, Harry?", perguntou Rony. "Por enquanto, é descobrir ajuda e, depois, passar ao plano B.", disse Harry. "Plano B?", perguntou Rony, confuso, "mas tu já tens um plano A?". "Sim -", disse Harry muito sinceramente, "mas nem pergunta, Rony, porque não te vou dizer. Quem é que tu achas que nos pode ajudar?". "Não sei, talvez Gina e Lilá possam dar uma ajuda...", disse Rony. "Sim -", concordou Harry, "mas temos de ter muito cuidado!!! Além disso, nós não vamos poder falar nos dormitórios, nem nas classes. Mas a gente tem o sítio perfeito, Rony! É mesmo aquilo de que necessitamos...", disse Harry, com um sorriso manhoso. "... Harry, tu estás pensando no mesmo que eu?", perguntou Rony, com um sorriso, igual ao do amigo, a se formar nos seus lábios. "Hum-hum!", disse Harry, e, depois, os dois amigos disseram em conjunto, "A sala dos requerimentos!".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@ Hum... Oh, yeah, eu tenho um novo e-mail! Agora, se vocês me quiserem escrever, podem fazê-lo para portuguesenena@AOL.com. É que eu tive um probleminha com o crazyteen4, então mudei de e-mail! Beijos para todos!! @  
  
Lil Nena 


	4. PProfessor?

O Adeus a Uma Estrela  
  
  
  
Por lil nena  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens do livro Harry Potter que uso na minha história me pertence! Elas são da JK Rowling, e só dela! Eu apenas ou uma estudante que escreve sobre estes personagens para sai do aborrecimento, mas não ganho nada com isso...apenas uma dor de cabeça uma vez ou outra....nada mais!!!!  
  
@ Olá pessoal! Tudo bom, com vocês??? Como foi as festas de ano novo??? E receberam (e deram) muitas prendinhas??? Eu e a minha familia celebramos o Natal, e embora estejamos longe do meu querido pais *sniff*, a festa foi muito boa, e cheia de amor e alegria! Já é um pouco tarde para desejar aos meus queridos leitores um feliz Natal, (ou um feliz.......(põe aí o dia que você celebra na sua religião)) e talvez um feliz e próspero Ano Novo, mas de qual quer das maneiras o sentimento vem do fundo do meu coração, viu? Oh, e queria agradeçer á todos aqueles que tem mandado uma review, e dizer-lhes que estou muito feliz com vocês! Obrigado gente! A vossa opinião significa muito para mim! Além disso quero agradecer a minha beta reader Noctivaque, que me tem ajudado muito no meu Português, e que tem corrigido os errores que eu vou fazendo na história. E agora deixa-me calar, que já estou a falar, perdão, a escrever muito, e vamos com o que interessa! @  
  
Capítulo #4  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'.....' pensamentos  
  
"..." alguém está a falar  
  
*"..."* alguém está a usar uma frase de outra pessoa.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Harry, olá Ginny. Tudo bom com vocês?" perguntou Rony. "Rony! Pode parar ai, viu seu engraçadinho sem graça!" disse uma voz femenina, que pelo tom parecia muito irritada. "Que é que se passa com você, Gina? Você está tão irritadiça, como se o mundo decidiu fazer uma festa e você foi a única não-convidada!" disse Lilá. "Você também pode fechar a matraca, Lilá. Agora podemos começar esta, err...reunião? Aqui o menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes não me diz nada, e eu-", "e você está morrendo de curiosidade, não é moçinha?" disse Rony, interrompendo a irmã. "A nossa mãe nunca lhe ensinou, que a curiosidade matou o gato? Agora já sei porque é que está tão irritadinha: " O Harry não me diz nada!", só você!" disse Rony mal humorado. "Oh...é por isso? Eu pensava que ela estivesse num daqueles dias do mês, vocês sabem, né?" disse Lilá distraidamente, não notando os olhares que Gina lhe mandava que pareciam dizer: ou você se cala agora, ou então diga adeus à vida.  
  
Felizmente, Harry decidiu que nesse momento ele devia dar voz á razão, e então decidiu interromper a briga entre as duas meninas, para o aborrecimento de Rony. "Oi!, Vocês não querem ouvir o que a gente tem para dizer?" perguntou Harry. "Claro, que sim, meu amor! Então porque é que estamos aqui?" perguntou Gina docemente. "Agora já o trata de meu amor, pff!" disse Rony baixinho, mas não o suficiente porque ele logo recebeu o famoso olhar "Avadra Kedrava" de Gina. "Calma gente! Deixem o Harry falar!" disse Lilá. "Então? Porque é que estamos todos aqui?". "Eu e o Rony sabemos de quem Mione gosta, e temos quase a certeza que essa pessoa gosta dela também." disse Harry. "E exactamente, o que é que nós temos a ver com isso?" perguntou Lilá. "É que é assim, eles gostam um do outro, mas não o querem admitir! O que eu e o Harry queremos fazer é juntar os dois antes da graduação!" disse Rony. "E eu volto a perguntar, o que é que nós temos a ver com isso?" disse Lilá novamente. "Necessitamos de ajuda. A vossa ajuda." disse Harry.  
  
"Oh, e já agora porquê?" perguntou Gina. "Você não ouviu uma palavra daquilo que a gente disse?" disse Rony insultado. "Claro que ouvi, irmão pateta! O que não entendo é o que é que eu e Lilá possamos fazer para vos ajudar!". "Bem, para começar vocês poderiam dar algumas ideias, de como é que podemos juntar o par. Depois, vocês podem ajudar a pôr as ideias em prática! Que tal?" disse Harry, "Querem ajudar, ou não?". "Bem...ok, eu tou dentro" disse Gina. "E eu também!" disse Lilá.   
  
"Ótimo! Assim podemos começar logo! Estamos agora, abertos para ideias!" disse Harry. "Bem, que tal poemas? Todas as meninas gostam de poemas, e Mione não deve fugir muito á regra." disse Lilá. "Sim boa ideia! Ah, e flores! Flores são muito romanticas." disse Gina. "Hum, hum." concordou Lilá, "e joias. Nós mulheres adoramos joias. Ouro branco é clássico, decerteza que Mione ia adorar!". "Wow, wow, wow...detesto cortar no entusiasmo, mas espera aí! Agente aqui estamos quebrados! Pelo menos eu estou um pouco! Só aqui o nosso companheiro, é que tem o 'grande chefe' cheio, mas não deve ser para gastar tudo de uma só vez!", disse Rony roburizando um pouco. "Yea, Rony tem razão. Além do mais, eu não posso tocar nesse cofre antes de sair de Hogwarts. Tenho um cofre separado, com um pequeno montante em caso que eu necessite para a escola ou algo assim. O *"grande chefe"* está cerrado pelo menos por mais uma semana." disse Harry.  
  
"Bem, nesse caso, eu creio que chocolates entraram em ação, né?" disse Lilá olhando seus companheiros que estavam a dizer sim com a cabeça. "Quando começamos?" perguntou Gina. "O mais breve possível. Não temos muito tempo, e temos de atuar rápido!" disse Harry, "tempo para nós é precioso!". "Tem toda a razão, sr. Potter." disse uma voz adulta. Os meninos ( e meninas) olharam surpresos para o estranho que estava na porta, e de repente toda a cor saiu de suas caras, com o shock. Simultaneamente, os quatro jovens gritaram: "P-Professor! Que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
@ Oh, oh, oh...eu sou tão mazinha, não sou? Quem será o estranho que interrompeu os quatro amigos? Quais dos professores da escola de magia será? Querem tentar adivinhar? Enviem um review com as suas respostas, ou então mandei-me um e-mail! Mil beijinhos! Oh, outra coisa, este capítulo ainda não foi revisado pela minha beta-reader, por tanto vocês deveriam encontrar alguns erritos no texto. Assim que eu tenha este capítulo revisado, eu vou trocar outra vez tá? Eu só queria pôr isto na ff.net agora, então vocês não tinham de esperar muito. Mas como disse antes, este capítulo é provisório e eu depois troco pelo capítulo revisado por Noctivaque! Buh-Bye! @  
  
Lil Nena 


	5. Planos e Suspiros

O Adeus a Uma Estrela  
  
Por lil nena  
  
Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens do livro Harry Potter que uso na minha história me pertence! Elas são da JK Rowling, e só dela!  
  
@ Olá pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo de "O Adeus a uma Estrela". Este capítulo ainda não foi revisado pela minha beta-reader, por tanto vocês devem encontrar alguns erros no texto. Assim que for revisado eu troco, tá bom? @   
  
**x***x***x***x***x***x***x***x***x***x***x**   
  
  
  
Simultaneamente, os quatro jovens gritaram: "P-Professor! Que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo #5  
  
"Eu é que devia estar perguntando isso, não?'' respondeu a voz.  
  
''Ah...hum...é que estamos err...estamos numa reunião.'' disse Harry.  
  
''Hum hum. Ás 11:30 da noite, 2 horas e meia depois da recolha, no quarto dos requerimentos; deve ser muito important, hein?'' perguntou o professor.  
  
''Bem, é que estamos err....'' começou Rony.  
  
''Estamos planeando algo, Professor. Algo importante que pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas e talvez do grupo estudantil.'' disse Harry.  
  
''Espero que vocês não estejam a fazer nada errado! Bem, vou continuar o meu caminho, mas como diretor desta escola vou ter de tirar 5 pontos por cada um de vocês por estarem fora dos seus dormitórios depois da hora de recolha. Boa noite....''   
  
''Professor Dumbledor, espere por favor! É que...vamos necessitar a sua ajuda. Nós temos um plano, mas não sabemos como o pôr em prática!'' disse Rony.  
  
''RONY!'' disseram os seus companheiros.  
  
''Quê? Nós necessitamos ajuda, não? Especialmente de uma pessoa que saiba bem Sna..err...Professor Snape, e que tenha alguma autoridade, certo?''  
  
''Menino Weasley, você está falando muito bem, mas qual é o vosso plano? E qual é essa história involvendo o meu Mestre de poções?''  
  
''É que...nós reparamos que Hermione e o professor pareçem...enamorados um com o outro. O problema é que a escola está quase a terminar e eles não dizem NEM fazem nada. E para piorar a situação 'Mione não está no seu normal! Ela não está feliz!'' disse Gina.  
  
''Agora entendo. E infelizmente tenho de admitir que Severo não anda feliz estes últimos dias....quer dizer, mais infeliz que o normal.'' disse Alvo rápidamente vendo a cara dos quatro estudantes.  
  
''Então Professor? Quer ajudar?'' perguntou Harry.  
  
''Não temos muito tempo. Têm a certeza que querem fazer isto?'' perguntou o diretor.  
  
''Isso é um 'sim'?'' perguntou Rony.  
  
''Não. É apenas uma pergunta. Querem fazer isto? Temos muito pouco tempo.'' disse Dumbledore.  
  
Harry olhou para os seus três amigos. Todos estavam a dizer que sim.  
  
''Eu creio que isso responde à sua pergunta, não Professor? Nós queremos ver Hermione feliz, e se isso quer dizer que ela se tem de tornar a Senhora Snape, que assim seja! Quanto ao tempo...se não tentar-mos não saberemos o que vai acontecer. Tudo é possível!'' disse Harry.  
  
''Muito bem. A minha resposta é sim. Aliás, até tenho algumas ideias para juntar esses dois.'' disse Alvo.  
  
''O que è que tem em mente, diretor?'' perguntou Lilá.  
  
''Talvez um último baile está em ordem.'' disse o velho senhor.  
  
''Mas que diferença faz? Hermione pode não ir, e o Professor Snape odeia festas.'' disse Harry.  
  
''Yea, mas se eles forem obrigados a ir ao baile, JUNTOS, dava uma ajuda.'' disse Rony.  
  
''É uma boa ideia, menino Weasley.'' disse Alvo.   
  
''Mas quando vai ser o baile?'' perguntou Lilá.  
  
''Amanhã saberá os detalhes, menina Brown. Juntamente com o resto dos estudantes.'' disse o diretor.  
  
''E como vamos fazer para eles irem juntos?'' perguntou Gina.  
  
''Não se preocupe com isso menina Weasley. Tenha só a certeza que a menina Granger tome o pequeno almoço no Grande Salão.'' disse Alvo. ''Agora todos para os seus dormitórios! Já é tarde e amanhã os nosso planos entrão em ação!''  
  
''Professor, só mais uma pergunta. Como é que no vamos encontrar todos para fazer os planos para o projeto 'Senhora Snape'?'' perguntou Rony.  
  
''Amanhã vocês receberão uma coruja com todos os detalhes.'' disse Dumbledore. ''Boa noite.''  
  
''Boa noite, diretor.'' disseram os quatro meninos indo para os seus dormitórios.  
  
O castelo estava escuro e frio áquela hora da noite. Todos estavam a dormir. Os únicos barulhos que se ouviam eram o de fantasmas cantando baixinho suas canções assustadoras, e o uivo dos lobos. Mesmo assim, nas masmorras do castelo ainda se podia ouvir o suspiro de um homem taciturno que sonhava com a doce mulher que ele ama. Uns andares mais acima, podia-se ouvir o mesmo som, mas desta vez vindo da doce mulher, que suspirava mesmo em sonhos, pelo amor do homem taciturno, o seu querido Professor de poções.   
  
No dia seguinte, nada os podia preparar para a maior surpresa das suas vidas.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@ Então? Gostaram deste capítulo? Espero que sim! Eu sei que á muito tempo que não escrevo nada, mas a escola tem sido muito cansativa! Espero receber os vossos comentários sobre a minha história! Não custa muito. É só carregar nesse butão roxo no lado esquerdo no fim desta história! Beijos. @  
  
Lil Nena 


End file.
